Other Side Of The World, A luna draco fanfic
by lillybug
Summary: A sequel to Suddenly I See Luna Lovegood. Check out my profile to read it. Please, remember your R's, Read and Review. Thanks so much. Draco and Luna are such a couple. also, this takes place two years after the battle at hogwarts


**This is a continuation to Suddenly I See XxLuna LovegoodxX . I do not own any Harry Potter characters…unfortunately. If you are not a fan of Luna/Draco stop reading immediately. If you like it, please review. If you don't like it, please review and tell me what I did wrong. I hardly ever get any reviews. So please, don't hurt my feelings, REVIEW. Btw, all the words in italics are song lyrics. Except for the title, duh.**

_Other Side of The World._

_KT Tunstall_

_Over the sea and far away,_

_She's waiting like an iceberg,_

_Waiting to change,_

_But she's cold inside,_

_She wants to be like,_

_The water._

Luna sat in their apartment, cradling her head in her hands. Tears, bitter and angry, slid down her cold, pale cheeks. She needed to calm down, but she couldn't. This was the third time this week he had disappeared. And today was supposed to be special.

"Luna! I'm home!" He opened the door loudly and staggered into the small living room. He went up to her and hugged her tight. He leaned in to try to kiss her, and she could smell alcohol on his breath.

_All the muscles tighten in her face,_

_Buries her soul in one embrace,_

_They're one and the same,_

_Just like water._

She got up and walked away from him. "Luna, I'm sorry. She was just-" Whipping her head around, she fixed him with a icy glare. "I don't want to hear it, okay? No more excuses." But then he drew her face towards his, and her words melted away with his eyes. "I'm sorry." two words, just the tip of the iceberg, the one thing, if noticed, that could save their Titanic of a relationship.

_Then the fire fades away,_

_And most of everyday,_

_Is full of tired excuses,_

_But it's too hard to say,_

_I wish it were simple,_

_Because we give up easily,_

_You're close enough to see that,_

_You're the other side of the world,_

_To me._

She drew her head away from his, and her eyes searched his face. Since their marriage, his eyes had hardened a little. But they still possessed the ability to awe her. Silvery gray irises searched her face as her pale blue eyes searched his. "I love you." he said. And he buried his face into the crook of her neck. And she was speechless.

_On comes the panic light, _

_Holding on with fingers and feelings alike,_

_But the time has come,_

_To move on._

Once more, she drew away. "It's our anniversary, you remember?" She shot at him. His expression turned hurt, and she forgot who the victim was. "Today marks one year of our marriage, and you disappear. Then you crawl back home…half drunk and expect me to pretend like nothing's wrong." She closed her eyes and sank to the floor. He sat down across from her.

_Then the fire fades away,_

_And most of everyday,_

_Is full of tired excuses,_

_Because it's too hard to say,_

_I wish it were simple,_

_Because we give up easily,_

_You're close enough to see that,_

_You're the other side of the world,_

_To me._

"I am sorry Luna. I am. Ch-, she was nothing, honestly. We were at a bar, and stuff happened, and…" He looked at her, and her even gaze shed no light on whatever she was feeling.

_Can you help me?_

_Can you let me go?_

_And can you still love me,_

_When you can't see the real me anymore?_

She sat closer to him, and pulled his head sharply to hers and gave him a hard, raw kiss. She drew back and then lightly rested her lips on his, like a butterfly. "I've loved you, Draco Malfoy. I've loved you a lot. I made that commitment on the alter one year ago. So did you. But your commitment is a broken one Dragon, and honestly, what's the point? You can keep the apartment. You can keep the furniture. But you can't keep living this lie. Good bye." And she left the apartment.

_Then the fire fades away,_

_And most of everyday,_

_Is full of tired excuses,_

_Because it's too hard to say,_

_I wish it were simple,_

_Because we give up easily,_

_You're close enough to see that,_

_You're the other side of the world,_

_To me._

Draco, stunned, went to the kitchen. His heart broke. A bottle of wine and some cold steaks were on the table. In the center, an empty butterbeer bottle had two long stemmed roses. One red, and one white. A card lay open on the light table cloth. "I love you" it said.


End file.
